


A Job Well Done

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Computer tech Jared Padalecki gets called to CFO Jensen Ackles' office to fix his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done

  
“You…uh…you called for computer support, Mr. Ackles?”

   
Jensen Ackles, CFO of Schraeder Inc., looked up over his wire-rimmed glasses at the stammered question from the blushing young man standing awkwardly at his office door.

   
“Ah, Jared, please come in. I’m having trouble getting my laptop started,” Jensen said smoothly. “Close the door behind you, would you? I’ve got a meeting in a few minutes and want a few moments of quiet to prepare.”

   
Jared obeyed, closing the door and approaching the laptop on Jensen’s desk. “I’ll just…ah…get started here then…?” he asked. Jensen smiled inwardly at Jared’s shyness. At thirty-five it was a long time since he’d been as awkward as Jared appeared, but given that Jared was only twenty and just recently graduated from the technical institute he supposed it was only natural that the young man was a bit lacking in confidence.

   
Jensen pushed back his chair to give Jared room to stand in front of the laptop and bend over slightly to push a few buttons. Jensen let his gaze drift down to Jared’s tightly muscled ass practically at eye level and wondered idly what Jared would think if Jensen bent him over the desk, shoved inside and reamed him there where anyone could walk in and see them. He felt his cock harden in his suit pants and his fingers flexed on the arms of his chair.

   
“Hm…”Jared frowned, “the laptop itself seems ok but it won’t start for me either. I’d better check the connections. Do you mind?” he asked, gesturing vaguely at Jensen. His gaze flicked down and there’s no way he could have missed Jensen’s now prominent erection. The tips of his ears turned red.  Jensen smiled blandly and backed his chair up further, and Jared knelt down and crawled under Jensen’s desk to check the cables. Jensen immediately moved his chair forward a few inches, closing Jared in.

   
Jared stilled, then twisted around so that he knelt between Jensen’s spread thighs.  “Is there something else you need, Mr. Ackles?” he asked, the shyness rapidly disappearing as a knowing look entered his eyes. A small smile appeared on his pink lips.

   
Any response he could have made would have sounded like a line from a cheesy porn flick, so Jensen merely raised an eyebrow at Jared, waiting to see what the younger man would do. Jared hesitated for a moment, then grasped the bottom of Jensen’s office chair and rolled it forward until Jared was fully enclosed by Jensen’s spread legs underneath the desk. Resting his palms on Jensen’s thighs he pushed them further apart and moved forward slowly until his face hovered directly over Jensen’s cloth-covered crotch. Pressing his mouth directly over Jensen’s balls he breathed out through his mouth, letting the moist heat of his breath penetrate the fabric of Jensen’s pants.

   
Jensen couldn’t keep a small moan from escaping his mouth at the sensation, and he bucked up a little into Jared’s mouth. Jared immediately clamped his hands to Jensen’s hips, pressing them down into the chair so that he was forced to sit there and take the heat on his balls. When he finished his long, slow exhale he pulled back enough to unbuckle Jensen’s belt, pop the button and carefully pull the zipper down. Reaching into the soft cotton of Jensen’s boxer briefs he pulled out Jensen’s aching cock and gripped it loosely in his hand, his glinting hazel eyes looking up through his lashes at the older man.

   
“Suck it,” Jensen ordered quietly, his voice a harsh rasp in the silence of the room. Jared leaned forward and with no further preliminaries took just the head of Jensen’s cock between his lips and sucked, letting his tongue flicker over the velvety softness of the crown before hardening to a point and pushing into the slit. Jensen let him play for a few long minutes, not pushing Jared into taking his cock any deeper but simply enjoying the stimulation to his sensitive cock head.

   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they both froze, Jared still with Jensen’s tip in his mouth. They didn’t move for a long moment and Jensen could feel the saliva starting to overflow Jared’s mouth and drip down his cock, sliding towards his balls.

   
They waited for a moment, hazel eyes looking up questioningly into green, then finally Jensen composed his face and raised his voice to call “Come in!” He gripped Jared’s long hair between his fingers and pushed his mouth further down on his cock, silencing any protest the young man might have made.

   
The accountant walked in, armed with piles of spreadsheets and rambling on about variance analysis, and Jensen nodded and made encouraging noises as she spoke, knowing that once she had an audience it would take her awhile to wind down. That was perfectly fine with Jensen.

   
After a few moments of hesitation, Jared hollowed his cheeks and began sucking in earnest. Jensen relaxed his grip on the back of Jared’s head enough to let him pull up to the tip before sinking back down until the entire length of Jensen’s cock was buried halfway down his throat. He swallowed and the feel of Jared’s throat closing around the head of his dick made Jensen narrow his eyes briefly in pleasure. On the other side of the desk the accountant continued her enthusiastic one-sided conversation about amortization, not noticing anything unusual about Jensen’s lack of participation.

   
Jared wrapped one of his huge paws around the base of Jensen’s shaft and pumped in time with his mouth, twisting his wrist occasionally to add to the sensations. Only a sheer act of will kept Jensen’s hips from thrusting into Jared’s mouth in time with the rhythmic strokes, but under the desk his toes were curled and his thighs were rigid with the effort of keeping still. Jared let Jensen feel just the edge of his teeth and Jensen had to cough to cover up a moan.

   
When Jensen felt himself getting close to the edge he tightened his grip on Jared’s hair. He thought he might be able to hold out a bit longer but Jared chose that moment to slide one finger into his mouth alongside Jensen’s prick. Knowing what was coming but unable to say anything to stop it, Jensen waited in breathless anticipation. Finally that finger pushed back further between Jensen’s legs and in one sharp thrust against Jensen’s opening it was inside up all the way up to the knuckle and then it was all over. Jensen gritted his teeth against the moans that wanted to escape as he pulsed his release into Jared’s still-sucking mouth.

   
When he came down from his orgasmic high, the accountant was still talking and Jensen’s softening cock still rested on Jared’s tongue. He smoothly cut the accountant off, explaining that he had another meeting to get to, adding “Great job,” and she walked out the door smiling.

   
As Jared pulled off Jensen’s cock and tucked it back in his pants, Jensen smiled down at his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, saying “You, too.”

   
Jared’s lips quirked and he rose to his feet, shaking out his pant legs which were rumpled from being down on his knees. “Thank you, sir,” he smiled, and turned to go.

   
“Oh, Jared, about my laptop…?” Jensen raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

   
“Uh, yeah…” Jared responded. “I plugged it back in while I was down there.” He winked at Jensen and walked out the door.  
  



End file.
